


Miracle

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, New York, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of a sudden it was so hot. He was so hot. Why was he so hot? His blanket wasn´t that warm. Something moved behind him. What the fuck was happening......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyy another fluffy story ;D  
> Hope you like :3  
> I am sorry for any mistakes. My first language is not English but I always try my best :D

All of a sudden it was so hot. He was so hot. Why was he so hot? His blanket wasn´t that warm. Something moved behind him. What the fuck was happening.

It was in the middle of the night and he was to lazy to open his eyes. But there was someone in his bed.

Suddenly he was very awake. There was a warm, strong hand around his waist pulling him close. Why is that always happening to him?

"Stiles, I know you aren´t sleeping and I can literally hear you thinking. Stop it. It is about four a.m. Sleep."

Shocked Stiles closed his eyes again. It was his sourwolf, but what was he doing in his bed? Is he hurt?

"Are you injured?" Stiles blurted out. The man behind him chuckled. "No, I´m not injured."

"But what are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?"

There was silence. "Sleep. We can talk in the morning." Derek pulled Stiles even closer.

 

It was seven in the morning when the sheriff opened the door to Stiles room. His eyes wandered to the bed. The man frowned. There, on the bed were his son and Derek Hale. In each others arms. When did that happen? Stiles thought he was a murderer at first, so what is that? The sheriff thought of waking them up to interrogate them, but then he should let them sleep. Stiles had had enough sleep to catch up to. The sheriff closed the door and walked downstairs to eat something before going to work.

 

Derek woke up around nine o´clock and Stiles was lying on his chest. The boy was so peaceful when he slept. He would let him sleep. Derek didn´t exactly think before he came here last night. He was too old and damaged for Stiles. The boy had so many possibilities without him. His wolf thought that Stiles was his mate. We mate for life. Derek couldn´t do that to Stiles. A movement pulled Derek out of his thoughts back to Stiles.

The boy now lay half on top of him. Stiles slowly opened his eyes and quickly rolled of him.

"Sorry, I don´t know why I did this--" Derek stopped him and pulled him close again.

 

"Yeah, what? Are you sure you are ok?" Derek chuckled at first but then he said. "Cora called me yesterday. She was hurt, bad hurt and I needed comfort. Soo I came to you."

Stiles hugged Derek tightly. "I´m sorry. You can always come when you need cuddles." He smiled at him softly.

It was like an invitation to kiss the boy. That´s exactly what Derek did. Carefully he pressed his lips to Stiles. At first the boy didn´t respond but then they made out until Stiles was breathless.

 

"Stiles, no I can´t." Derek got up and wanted to climb out of the window. But Stiles caught his arm and tugged him back to his bed. "No, you don´t get to kiss me and leave right after you say you can´t do whatever. You could talk to me, sourwolf. Why can´t you?"

 

Silence.

 

"I don´t deserve you. You have better chances without me, believe me Stiles. You may be my mate but I don´t want you to --"

 

"Derek I´m your mate?! Why didn´t you tell me? Maybe I want you like you want me?"

The man didn´t know what to say. "Derek you are an idiot come here. You deserve me and I wouldn´t want any other chances than I have with you. I´m in love with you maybe I even love you. Don´t look at me like that you don´t have to say anything to that."

 

Derek kissed Stiles again gently. "I love you too. I´m sorry I´m not so good with words."

"Nothing new sourwolf" Stiles chuckled.

 

"Derek why don´t we visit Cora so that you can see that she is okay?" Stiles wanted to know.

 

That idea earned Stiles a hot make out session before they had to start packing.

 

\-----------------

 

"Derek what are you doing here?" Cora asked happily and hugged her brother tightly. He simply grinned at her and said "I´m not alone." She looked at him confused. Who is her brother comfortable enough to drive with him to NY? And then she smelled him. "Stiles, hey nice to see you." Cora hugged him like she had done minutes before with her brother. Both of them reeked like each other.

"You guys, I will just say one word. Finally!" The girl began to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Love all of you guys thank you for reading :DDDD  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome ;))
> 
> You can visit me on tumblr :D ahintofwhistle.tumblr.com


End file.
